


The traitor's mistress

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [12]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The traitor's mistress

Once, this house on a busy street was home, but for twenty years, home's been a fortress in the mountains, cold and steadfast. Nobody recognizes her, for which she's grateful. She doesn't want to have to feel ashamed. Bionda considers walking away and never returning. She finds she can't.

She steels herself and knocks at the door. Her father's hair is greyer than she remembered. All the words she'd prepared evaporate.

His words fall into the silence like stones. "I meant it when I said you could always come home."

"But can you forgive me?"

"I guess we'll find out."


End file.
